


Unexpected Surprise

by Gattaca_Source



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, minor fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: Edelgard confesses something important to Byleth in the battelfield.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Unexpected Surprise

_Verdant Rain Moon, Imperial Year 1188..._

Dorothea yanked at the corset onto the Adrestian empress for the seventh time, trying to close the gap at the back so she can tie it but it would not budge for some reason. They were in the Emperor's dressing chambers helping her into her armor for another mission.

Edelgard winced as the songstress tried to tighten it once more. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Edie..." Her friend replied but then frowned, "It's just... well actually..."

"Let me give you a hand, Dorothea." Lysithea, who was also in her majesty's room offered. She took the laces from the older woman and gave a strong tug.

"Umphh!" Edelgard grunted as her body was squeezed once more. But despite her two friends doing their best to help her, they seem to not make much progress closing it all the way.

Lysithea let go of the strings and turned to face Dorothea. They both exchanged a look before turning to the empress who was watching them from the mirror.

She turned to face them then raised a brow curiously. "What?"

The younger mage averted her eyes and blushed. Dorothea cleared her throat to save her. "Are you certain you want to wear this? Because it will be sort of... snug."

The empress' face reddened at the statement, "Are you implying that I put on some weight?"

"Umm... I don't think you merely gained weight, Edie." She glanced down to the emperor's midriff.

Edelgard tilted her head. For once she is clueless as to what is happening in the room.

"Maybe you should just stay here, Your Majesty." Lysithea quickly suggested. "Besides, it is only a few bandits and a couple of winged demons at the border. You can leave the fighting to us."

"Absolutely not!" The empress shook her head, "As emperor I have an obligation to—"

"We think you're pregnant, Edelgard." Dorothea interrupted. She rarely says her full name unless she's really being serious.

Shock immediately froze the empress. She blinked several times, afraid she had misheard what her friend had just informed her.

"Ridiculous!" She feigns a laugh at the absurdity and was about to protest some more when the songstress held her hand to quiet her. She turned to one of the handmaidens in the dressing chambers with them. "Olena, when was the last time her Majesty asked for her rags?"

The maid bowed her head down slightly before speaking, "As I recall, not since the Garland Moon, Miss Dorothea!"

"Hmm... several weeks have have passed since then." Dorothea tapped her chin then looked back at the flushed emperor who was avoiding eye contact. "I suppose there is only one way to be sure."

* * *

Mercedes held her palm face up infront of the emperor's belly. A white glow illuminated as an incantation sign appeared out of her hand.

She had her eyes closed in concentration, murmuring the enchantment to keep the spell going. After a while, the incantation sign vanished and she dropped her hand.

"Your intuition was right, Dorothea." The young healer beamed before looking at Edelgard, "You are indeed with child, your Majesty. My sincerest congratulations!"

A collective gasp echoed in the room, Dorothea and Lysithea, who were standing behind the empress, in surprise while the emperor in disbelief.

"T-that c-can't be right!" She stuttered as her hands flew to her stomach. "I've been taking my elixirs... I-I was being careful. Byleth and I..." She stops short. Her eyes widen as a sudden realization dawns on her. "Oh gods!"

She thought back to the time when they were invited by Claude to Almyra to attend his coronation as the new King. The celebration after that was a grand feast that included lots of drinking. And Claude was relentless in pouring the finest Almyran wine in the emperor and her consort's chalices. Needless to say, it was the first time she had ever gotten drunk and by the time she came to the next morning, she found herself completely bare in bed next to her equally unclad husband. She didn't expect such festivities to get out of hand, and had forgone to take any contraceptives.

Edelgard broke out of her reverie when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, her eyes flicked back up to see Dorothea smiling gently at her. "Edie. Settle. Panicking will do you no good. Just take deep breaths."

The empress sighed and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. Lysithea came up beside her and offered another hand to her back for support. "How far along is she?"

"I'd say almost nine weeks." Mercedes answered.

"Goddesses..." Edelgard bit her lip, her hands turned to fists on her lap.

Right about then, the bell tower rang in the distance, indicating it was noon, which was the time they were supposed to deploy for the border.

Dorothea nudged the emperor's chin upward with her finger. She offered her the best smile she could give in support, "You're not alone in this, Edie. Whatever you want to do, we're here for you."

Lysithea nodded in agreement, "That's right, Edelgard. You have my full support as well."

"I'll help in whatever way I can too, Lady Edelgard!" Mercedes pressed her hand to her chest and bowed in respect.

Seeing them offer their support to her made her previous worries diminish.

"Thank you, my friends." She smiled gratefully. Finally steeling her nerves, she then raises her head, "But for now, let us finish the mission at hand. I shall talk to my husband about my state after we've dealt with the crisis at hand."

She glanced at the leather corset that was hanging on the chair by her table and sighed, "I suppose I'll just have to wear it loose."

* * *

"You seem different..." Byleth noted as Edelgard narrowly dodges being nicked by an arrow. "You're not focused like usual."

She flinches and hesitates, face turning grim. "Why makes you say that?"

"Your reaction timing is off."

Byleth disarms a young bandit and hits him at the back of the head with the pommel of his sword, knocking him unconscious.

"That was the fifth projectile you barely managed to avoid." He paused and studied her face. "Something is bothering you."

Edelgard hacked Aymr against another attacker, blood splashed to her cheek. "Must be the fog."

"There's no fog, El."

Edelgard sighed, she felt exhausted and heavy. She has noticed her movements having slowed and she just hoped that Byleth wouldn't notice but of course a foolish thought knowing how observant and attentive he is.

"I'm just preoccupied by a thought that's all."

Just then another onslaught of rouges charged at them. Byleth immediately went in front of her, readying his sword in a defensive stance just like the first time they met when he protected her from those bandits in Remire village. He casted a fire spell, hurling it towards the brigands and sending them flying in multiple directions while screaming in pain.

Byleth turned back to his wife and grabbed her hand, pulling her aside to hide behind a boulder. They took a moment to breathe before he finally asked.

"What's troubling you?" He didn't appear to be mad, but his tone clearly suggested that he was worried.

Edelgard exhaled shakily. She could not bring herself to look at him so she kept her stare on their intertwined hands. Her heart was racing and she wondered if it was caused by the adrenaline from the battle or her growing anxiety in telling Byleth that he was about to become a father.

"This isn't how I imagined telling you... the timing is less than ideal and I doubt a battlefield is an appropriate place for this but..."

"You're pregnant..."

Her eyes snapped back to his face. "How did—?"

She didn't finish because she followed his gaze. He was looking at her hand that was holding her middle. Because of her worry, she didn't notice that her hand had made its way there.

"I noticed you've been touching your stomach since the briefing... but I didn't want to assume." He says then cups her face so she could look at him. "Are you?"

Edelgard gazed at him. The man who chose to stand by her side through the long, blood-stained war for Fódlan. Her brilliant light that shined upon her life. Who loved her unconditionally even with all her flaws and past scars. This man that she loved more than life itself... whom she now was about to start a family with.

"I am." She nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

Even though he already guessed it he still looked shocked. But only for a second before his mouth broke into a wide smile. Byleth suddenly pulled her in and kissed her deeply. Her tears fell as she felt their shared happiness and returned his kiss with all the love she could muster.

When they broke apart, both were crying and grinning from ear to ear like lovesick fools. Byleth kept showering her face with kisses. She giggled before lightly pushing him away. "As much as I'm enjoying this...I do believe now is not the time nor place to be affectionate, my darling."

He kissed her forehead once more then nuzzled her nose with his. "I know I know but..." He placed his hand over hers on her midriff. "I'm just so happy that we're having a baby!"

She smiled tenderly and kissed him again. "How about we finish this first and then we could go home and talk about it."

Byleth nodded, his smile lighting up his soot-stained face. Together they went back to regroup with their soldiers. Hand in hand, and hearts in high spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda ironic how the two of the most level-headed people in the game got pregnant by accident, no? But I like the idea that she tells him she's pregnant at like the most ill-fit time and place because it's funny and kinda cute too so I made this.
> 
> This is just my headcanon btw because I like to think that they weren't planning to have kids yet since they're both busy royals... but when El suddenly becomes pregnant, they both get super nervous and excited at the same time. And when they finally got their firstborn, they thought that it would be great to start having more after discovering that they love being parents. ugghhh love these silly dorks to death!


End file.
